rnewikifandomcom-20200214-history
Outline of New England
The following outline is provided as an overview of and topical guide to the Republic of New England: General reference *Abbreviations: NE or RNE *Common English country name: New England *Official English country name: Republic of New England *Common French country name: Nouvelle-Angleterre (occasionally New-England) *Official French country name: République de Nouvelle-Angleterre (occasionally République de New-England) *Common Spanish country name: Nueva Inglaterra (occasionally New England) *Official Spanish country name: Republica de Nueva Inglaterra (occasionally Republica de New England) *Adjectivals: New England, Yankee *Demonyms: New Englander, Yankee Geography of New England *Location (six states): **Northern Hemisphere and Western Hemisphere ***Americas ****North America *****Former United States ******East Coast *******Northeast **Time zone: ***Eastern Time Zone **Extreme points: ***North: Estcourt Station, Maine ***South: Great Captain Island, Connecticut ***East: Sail Rock, just offshore West Quoddy Head, Maine ***West: American Lane in Greenwich, Connecticut ***High: Mount Washington, New Hampshire (6288 feet) ***Low: Sea level *Population: 14 294 677 (estimate) *Area: 71 992 square miles Environment of New England *Beaches of New England *Climate of New England *Environmental issues in New England *Ecoregions of New England *Renewable energy in New England **Geothermal energy in New England **Solar power in New England **Wind power in New England *Geology of New England **Earthquakes in New England *National parks of New England *Protected areas of New England *Superfund sites of New England *Wildlife of New England **Flora of New England **Fauna of New England ***Birds of New England ***Mammals of New England ***Reptiles of New England ***Amphibians of New England Geographic features of New England *Glaciers of New England *Islands of New England *Lakes of New England *Mountains of New England *Rivers of New England *Valleys of New England *World Heritage Sites of New England Administrative divisions of New England States of New England Geography of the states CT - MA - ME - NH - RI - VT Demography of New England CT - MA - ME - NH - RI - VT Climate of New England CT - MA - ME - NH - RI - VT History of New England History of the states CT - MA - ME - NH - RI - VT Presidents of the Republic of New England -placeholder- Government and politics in New England *Form of government: presidential, federal republic *Capitaol (political) of New England: Portsmouth and Rye **List of capitols *Flag of New England *Political parties in New England *Elections in New England *Voting rights in New England *Political divisions of New England Federal government *New England Constitution Legislative branch *Congress of New England **Senate of New England ***President pro tempore **House of Representatives of New England ***Speaker of the House of Representatives Executive branch *Head of state and head of government: President of New England, John Smith (x''th) **Vice President of New England, James Jones (''x''th) Federal executive departments All departments are listed by their present-day name and only departments with past or present cabinet-level status are listed. Order of succession applies only to within the cabinet; the vice president has always been first in the line of succession, and the Speaker of the House and the President pro tem of the Senate have at times been included. Commissions *Federal Trade Commission *New England Securities and Exchange Commission Judicial branch *New England federal courts **New England Supreme Court ***Chief Justice of the Republic of New England **New England court of appeals **New England district court State governments and their politics CT - MA - ME NH - RI - VT Foreign relations *Foreign policy of New England International organization membership -placeholder- Military *Army of New England **Army Reserve of New England **Army National Guard *Marine Corps of New England **Marine Corps Reserve of New England *Navy of New England **Navy Reserve of New England *Air Force of New England **Air Force Reserve Command **Air National Guard *Coast Guard of New England **Coast Guard Reserve of New England *National Guard of New England Intelligence Organizations -placeholder- Law of New England *Arbitration in New England **Arbitration case law in New England *Attorneys in New England *Bankruptcy in New England *Blasphemy law in New England *Cannabis in New England *Capital punishment in New England (includes debate upon the topic) *Censure in New England *Census of New England *Censorship in New England *Constitution of New England (largely identical to the preceding United States Constitution, with other influences from the constitutions of the Confederate States and contemporary Commonwealth of Mid-Atlantic States) **New England Bill of Rights **Separation of powers under the New England Constitution *Copyright law in New England **Public domain in New England *Crime in New England *Human rights in New England **Censorship in New England (see above) **Civil liberties in New England **Freedom of association in New England **Freedom of information in New England **Freedom of movement under New England law **Freedom of religion in New England **Freedom of speech in New England **Freedom of the press in New England **Marriage and union in New England ***Marriage in New England ****Common-law marriage in New England ****Divorce in New England **Prisoner rights in New England (possible placeholder) **Pro se legal representation in New England **Prostitution in New England **Right of foreigners to vote in New England **Right to keep and bear arms in New England ***Gun law in New England ****Gun laws in New England ****Gun laws in New England by state **Right to petition in New England **Rights and responsibilities of marriages in New England (possible placeholder) **Smoking in New England ***Smoking bans in New England (possible placeholder) *Law enforcement in New England *Local ordinance in New England *Securities regulation in New England *Speed limits in New England **Rail speed limits in New England *State law in New England *Taxation in New England **Capital gains tax in New England **Internal Revenue Code of New England (possible placeholder) **Property tax in New England *Zoning in New England Culture of New England *New England humor *Family structure in New England *Languages of New England **New England English **New England French ***Acadian French *National symbols of New England *Religion in New England *Society of New England New England cuisine Art in New England *New England Literature *Museums in New England *Music of New England *Theater of New England *Television in New England *Visual arts of New England Music in New England Music by state CT - MA - ME - NH - RI - VT Radio Sports in New England *Football in New England *Baseball in New England *Motorsport in New England *Soccer in New England *Stadiums of New England Sports by state CT - MA - ME - NH - RI - VT Education in the New England *Science and technology in New England Education by state CT - MA - ME - NH - RI - VT Economy and infrastructure of New England *Currency of New England: New England dollar ($ or NE$) *Banking in New England **Federal Reserve of New England (possible placeholder) *Communications in New England *Economic history of New England **National debt by New England presidential terms **Public debt of New England *Energy in New England **Electricity sector of New England ***Coal power in New England (possible placeholder as most coal historically has come from the Tennessee through Pennsylvania area) ****Coal mining in New England (see above) ***Nuclear power in New England ***Renewable energy in New England ****Geothermal energy in New England ****Solar power in New England ****Wind power in New England **Energy conservation in New England **Energy policy of New England ***New England Department of Energy **Petroleum in New England (possible placeholder for similar reasons as Coal Power) ***Offshore oil and gas in New England (see above) ***Oil reserves in New England (see above) *Health care in New England *Tourism in New England *Transportation in New England **Rail transport in New England **Air transportation in New England ***Airports of New England **Highway system in New England *Trade policy of New England *Wealth in New England *Water supply and sanitation New England Economy by state CT - MA - ME - NH - RI - VT Tourism in New England *Ski resorts of New England *Casinos of New England *Beaches of New England - AFTER THIS NOTICE FOLLOWS LINKS TAKEN STRAIGHT FROM THE WIKIPEDIA ARTICLE OUTLINE OF THE UNITED STATES WHICH ARE TO BE USED FOR REFERENCE ONLY - See also *Topic overview: **United States **Index of United States-related articles * * * * References External links * ; Government *Official U.S. Government Web Portal Gateway to governmental sites *White House Official site of the President of the United States *Senate Official site of the United States Senate *House Official site of the United States House of Representatives *URL}} Supreme Court Official site of the Supreme Court of the United States *Library of Congress Official site of the Library of Congress ; Overviews and Data *Portrait of the United States Overview from the U.S. Information Agency *United States CIA ''World Factbook entry *United States Encyclopædia Britannica entry *U.S. Census Housing and Economic Statistics Wide-ranging data from the U.S. Census Bureau *State Fact Sheets Population, employment, income, and farm data from the U.S. Economic Research Service *The 50 States of the U.S.A. Collected informational links for each state ; History *Historical Documents Collected by the National Center for Public Policy Research *U.S. National Mottos: History and Constitutionality Analysis by the Ontario Consultants on Religious Tolerance *USA Collected links to historical data ; Maps * *National Atlas of the United States Official maps from the U.S. Department of the Interior ; Other *U.S. Citizenship and Immigration Services Official government site